Ketika Berhenti di Sini
by synstropezia
Summary: Ketika berhenti di sini, ia kembali tahu ada yang telah pergi. Sementara penyesalnnya terus tinggal sembari melukiskan wajah itu dengan cinta berpendar-pendar. Warning: Chuuya!Fem #RegretInJanuary


**Ketika Berhenti di Sini**

 **Disclaimer: Asagiri Kafka**

 **Warning: OOC, typo, aneh (?), fem!Chuuya.**

 **Author tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun dari fanfic ini dan semata-mata dibuat untuk bersenang-senang. Fanfic ini khusus untuk diikutkan di event bulanan grup Fanfiction Addict yang bertema "penyesalan".**

* * *

Jingga membasuh lembut biru langit yang perlahan memudar. Kamis hampir tumbang menyisakan tujuh jam terakhir untuk dihabiskan. Aktivitas kota berjalan padat sekaligus membosankan di waktu senja –kemacetan, klakson yang sahut-menyahut, lambatnya lampu merah berhitung, lesu yang melanda wajah-wajah lelah, seluruh pemandangan itu terbingkai basi dalam ingatan para pejalan kaki. Berlalu tanpa kata. Terlalu membosankan untuk dikomentari.

Jauh dari keramaian dan macet di jalan raya. Pada sebuah kafe yang terletak agak pelosok dan memiliki sedikit pelanggan, seorang langganannya tengah membaca buku saku ditemani sebilah pena dan buku tulis kosong. Ia telah hadir sejak satu jam lalu. Pertama-tama memesan es kopi sebelum berkutat dengan rangkaian kata yang sekadar diangankan. Terlampau ragu untuk dituliskan sebagai refleksi.

"Apa ini saat yang tepat untuk membaca?" interupsi seorang pelayan kafe sembari mengelap kaca. Waktu buka hampir habis dan pria tua itu tengah bersiap-siap tutup.

"Buku ini bagus sebagai referensi. Siapa tahu ada ilham di dalam sini."

"Ilham untuk bunuh diri maksudmu? Kalau begitu PR-nya tidak akan selesai." Buku saku bersampul merah itu adalah panduan bunuh diri yang selalu dibawanya kemana-mana. Pelanggan satu ini terbilang unik dan agak nyeleneh memang.

"Nanti Odasaku yang kerjakan menggantikanku. Jadinya aku bisa ke surga dengan tenang~" balas pelajar SMA itu tersenyum lebar. Pria yang dipanggil Odasaku menghela napas atas tingkah pelanggan sekaligus sahabatnya itu.

"Jarang-jarang melihatmu kesulitan. PR apa memangnya?"

"Pak Nathaniel menyuruh kami menulis refleksi tentang penyesalan. Padahal tadinya aku ingin menuliskan penyesalan gagal bunuh diri bersama gadis cantik, tetap niatku ketahuan dan Pak Nathaniel melarangnya."

"Penyesalan, ya ... setiap orang pasti memiliki satu." Selesai membereskan meja terakhir, Odasaku mengambil tempat di seberang kawannya. Mereka memiliki 25 menit tersisa untuk mengobrol.

"Bagaimana kalau Odasaku menuliskan penyesalanmu? Nanti aku akan sering berkunjung."

"Kamu selalu berkunjung kemari, Dazai. Dan penyesalanku adalah membiarkanmu berutang, yakin mau menuliskannya?" Cowok berambut cokelat itu cemberut. Manusia mana pula yang mau membeberkan aib sendiri?

"Yang lain saja. Ayolah bantu temanmu ini~ Nanti aku ajak gadis-gadis cantik kemari, bagaimana?"

"Omong-omong soal gadis ..." Jeda sejenak. Odasaku berpaling untuk menyadari jingga yang perlahan menipis, "Mana pacarmu? Biasanya kalian kemari bersama-sama."

Muram bertandang mengisruhkan senyum yang berpulang. Dazai Osamu berhenti baik-baik saja ketika senja melulu datang membawakan seacak kenang yang jauh dari peluk. Saat ia tahu jingga belumlah luluh dari sepasang matanya yang terus memberdayakan cinta, kegilaan tersebut meronta-ronta hendak merobek ingatan yang menyaksikan tubuh itu berlari menjauh–adalah hujan paling hujan tanpa jalan untuk meloloskan diri dari kenangan yang terlalu pahit untuk diingat.

"Maaf telah menanyakannya. Sebelum pulang bagaimana kalau kutraktir kopi?" Air muka itu menyuratkan luka yang terkatakan oleh sunyi. Odasaku langsung paham dan memilih menyeduhkan kopi seadanya– _barista_ mereka pergi entah kemana.

"Kami sudah putus. Aku melakukan kesalahan fatal."

"Ceritanya nanti saja. Pasti berat untukmu." Secangkir kopi diberikan penuh kelembutan. Dazai meneguknya beberapa kali sebelum tersenyum tipis–perhatian Odasaku tercurah penuh menghangatkan hati.

"Daripada kopi akan lebih baik jika Odasaku menyelesaikan PR-ku. Atau begini saja, ceritakan penyesalanmu dan aku yang menuliskannya."

"Kamu tahu jawabanku. Pikirkan saja pelan-pelan." Jelas dia menolak. Dazai segera menghabiskannya dan beres-beres sebelum ditinggalkan bus terakhir.

"Terima kasih atas traktirannya~ Tolong sekalian hapuskan utangku."

Jelas mustahil juga, Dazai hanya bercanda tetapi serius. Bel terdengar berdering ketika pintu didorong. Musik klasik samar-samar mengalun sebelum ia menuruni tanjakan yang menghilangkan suara itu. Masih ada puluhan anak tangga sebelum langkahnya memijak pelipir jalan dan tiba di halte. Jam menunjukkan pukul setengah enam sore di gawainya. Aktivitas pedagang yang dihafalnya di luar kepala mulai tampak memadati seisi jalan dengan barang masing-masing.

Selama berjalan, harum nasi goreng berpadu manis martabak keju tertangkap oleh penciumannya yang siaga. Deru kendaraan bersaing ketat dengan teriakan pedagang. Bahkan, pada sore yang perlahan tenggelam digantikan kehadiran malam, kota tidak pernah berhenti bersuara. Hanya Dazai yang memutuskan berhenti dan melanggar keramaian sekitar, menyelipkan segelintir sunyi guna meredam kepahitan hati.

* * *

 **Ketika berhenti di sini, ia kembali melihat negeri kedua pada sepasang laut yang mendekat. Dahulu, senyumnya pernah tinggal di sana, terjebak dalam ruang puisi yang menyajakkan cinta kepada Dazai Osamu seorang–indah penuh daya, kuat menopang makna, rapuh oleh kepergian. Meski seisi rasa itu telah meluruh digantikan kebencian semata, Dazai tetap menyimpan terjemahan perasaan tersebut walau sekadar masa lalu.**

 **Ketika berhenti di sini pula, sesak mengambil kuasa atas kendali mata. Kesedihannya mengaburkan pandang dan memperjelas rindu. Dazai ingin dirinya yang berada di sana–entah itu bergandengan tangan, menggodai lirikan yang malu-malu mencari segelintir afeksi, membaui harum senja dari rambut ikal senada jingga–dengan begitu jahat keegoisannya hendak menyingkirkan kebahagiaan baru yang bersanding memeluk sang gadis. Menginginkan sebuah kepergian kembali dalam rengkuhannya.**

 **Ketika berhenti di sini sekali lagi, mereka lewat begitu saja. Kedua wajah itu enggan menyapa masa lalu. Sekadar pergi meninggalkan duka bagi yang ditinggalkan, menitipkan elegi patah hati tak beriramakan tawa sang gadis melainkan melankolia semata.**

* * *

"Sampai di sini saja, Akutagawa." Tiba-tiba mereka berhenti. Gadis mungil itu melepaskan pegangannya.

"Hati-hati, Kak Chuuya."

Pelepasan sepihak itu tidaklah membingungkan Dazai. Langkahnya hendak meniti jejak bila lengan kurus sang mantan kekasih terlambat menggaitnya. Gadis yang dipanggil Chuuya berniat menyita segelintir atensi milik si pemuda jangkung. Entah memaksudkan apa sampai air mukanya mengeras.

"Kau akan menurut, bukan?" Tangan kirinya mengepal menyiratkan ancaman. Dazai paham betul apa yang dimaksud.

"Jika memukulnya pakai cinta bukan masalah. Tetapi kurasa, Chuuya tidak _mood_ untuk itu."

"Cih! Masih saja bercanda. Ayo kita mengobrol di sana," ajak Chuuya kasar menyeret Dazai. Mereka duduk di bangku tanpa mengatakan apa pun setelahnya. Sejenak membiarkan canggung bermain-main.

"Ekhem! Kelihatannya kau baik-baik saja."

"Mungkin akan lebih baik jika Chuuya tidak menggandeng pacar barumu. Terlalu kejam tahu~" Bahkan sisa-sisa keegoisannya terus memanjatkan harap untuk sekali lagi memiliki Chuuya.

"A-ah ... itu ... se-sebenarnya ... kami tidak pacaran."

"Ehhh, benarkah? Kalau begitu kita bisa balikan, dong."

"Hah?! Balikan katamu?! Bermimpi saja sana. Siapa juga yang sudi! Bahkan aku heran kenapa mantan pacarku adalah maniak bunuh diri yang bisa-bisanya terkenal di kalangan cewek."

Marahnya selalu mengundang tawa merapat. Dazai yang tahu-tahu kelepasan dihadiahi jitakan pedas di bagian perut. Meski berperawakan kecil, Chuuya adalah atlet kebanggaan guru karate. Entah berapa hitungan lagi sampai cewek judes itu puas memukulinya yang tidak berdaya. Dilabeli makhluk astral sekali pun, Dazai, kan, tetap manusia tulen. Butuh sentuhan kasih dan belaian lembut apa lagi dari seorang cewek.

"Tetapi Chuuya, aku senang kita bisa mengobrol seperti sekarang."

"Meski aku tidak tahu apa yang ingin diobrolkan?" Persetujuan didapatkannya lewat anggukan tersebut. Mereka kembali menepi dalam hening sambil menontoni lalu-lalang kendaraan di seberang. Membisu tanpa kalimat.

"Boleh aku menanyakan sesuatu?"

"Langsung saja. Kau tahu aku benci basa-basi."

"Apa Chuuya menyesal telah bertemu denganku?"

Mata yang dikaruniai kejernihan itu membelalak terkejut. Pertanyaannya adalah kesalahan dalam pertemuan singkat ini. Angin melanglang memecahkan kata, mencecerkannya menjadi abjad tak beralamat di lantai berbatu. Chuuya adalah tuna aksara yang bisu di hadapan Dazai. Berbahasa ambigu lewat marahnya yang melulu mengangkasa menutupi kesungguhan maksud.

* * *

 **Ketika berhenti di sini bersamanya, menyaksikan jalan di mana mereka menaruh kisah dan kasih, apa kata-kata perlu dimenangkan secara mutlak? Tidakkah sunyi dapat berbicara sendiri menyampaikan maksud keinginannya? Ah, Chuuya sadar telah menjadi gadis bodoh. Ternyata bukan inginnya menghentikan kenangan mereka sebatas di jalan ini.**

* * *

"Ya, aku menyesal. Tidak seharusnya aku mengomentari statusmu dan menuliskan 'keinginan' bodoh itu."

"Bukan hanya Chuuya, aku juga memiliki penyesalan tentangmu." Apa yang lebih melegakan dari dua perasaan beda hati namun satu dalam tuju? Hanya pengakuan tersebut yang ditemukannya menenangkan. Mereka sama-sama impas sekarang.

"Katakan apa penyesalanmu. Aku juga akan bilang."

"Penyesalanku hanya satu, kenapa aku tidak bertemu Chuuya lebih cepat? Jika kita bersama sebelum kamu kehabisan pilihan, meskipun nanti kamu tetap dilarang memilih, setidaknya ada aku di sampingmu. Kita bisa dekat untuk alasan yang lebih baik. Bukan karena permintaanmu atau statusku di _facebook_."

"Lalu menurutmu, jika kita bertemu lebih cepat kita bisa bersama lebih lama?" Harus bilang atau bertanya apa yang pantas? Matanya menyimpan sebilah luka yang bercerita di tengah riuh napas mereka. Mengajaknya hanyut dalam janji yang mati dan tak sempat diselamatkan.

"Mungkin saja, bukan? Aku ingin menggenggam Chuuya lebih lama. Mendengar suaramu, mengobrol lebih banyak, memahamimu lebih dalam. Terdengar konyol, ya? Sudah putus malah berkhayal aneh-aneh."

"Kapan kau tidak aneh? Bisa-bisa salju turun besok meski ini di Indonesia."

"Setidaknya nanti Chuuya kehabisan pilihan karena aku harus memelukmu atau kamu mati kedinginan."

"Lalu aku sembuh, membanting terus menguburmu di salju. Kau baik juga ternyata."

"Tetapi ingat, pakai cinta biar tidak sakit~" Percakapan mereka mengambang di perbatasan titik dan koma. Antara tetap berhenti di sini atau melanjutkan apa yang pernah mereka jeda.

"Ya ampun, kau tampak menyedihkan karena gagal _move on,_ idiot _._ Aku tidak lagi mengerti tentang alasanmu menyukaiku."

Siapa yang butuh jika dunia memiliki nama serta dirinya untuk dirindukan. Dazai memilih diam walau tahu, tidak berkomentar meski bus terakhir telah meninggalkannya lima belas menit lalu. Waktu selalu hanyut setiap mereka mengabadikan satu hari di sebuah bulan dalam mata. Entah karena jam dinding terlampau mencintai atau membenci sampai memperlambat angka yang melupakan cara berhitung.

"Tetapi, bukan itu yang seharusnya kita bicarakan. Asal kau tahu saja, aku membencimu dan sialnya memiliki penyesalan bodoh seperti punyamu."

"Dazai, aku membencimu sejak awal kita bertemu. Kau tidak serius menanggapi permintaanku seiring waktu berjalan. Lalu puncaknya, kau justru menembakku meski berkali-kali ditolak. Bodohnya lagi, aku menerima pernyataanmu karena merasakan hal serupa."

"Dan meski aku yang memutuskanmu, aku semakin membencimu bahkan menyesal karena itu. Kau tahu kenapa?" Jarak berhenti mengantarai. Wajah itu membuang sajak dan pengertian dari kata-kata yang digugurkan oleh sedu sedan. Dazai tahu mata berbicara lebih banyak kala Chuuya berdiri menatapnya sedemikan erat. Ia betah maka memutuskan diam. Menantikan gundah hati itu berlanjut.

"Dazai ... aku membencimu yang terus membuatku mencintaimu meski kita sudah putus. Jika kau langsung menuruti permintaanku untuk bunuh diri ganda, kebencian dan penyesalan ini tidak perlu kutanggung sampai sekarang."

Diamnya mendadak membingungkan. Giliran air mata berbicara membuat Dazai hendak menyekanya. Namun, Chuuya lebih keras hati serta kepala. Ia mengangkat tangan untuk memberi tamparan. Bersikeras mengakhiri penyesalan konyol ini dan segera pulang.

"Aku menyesal ... karena sudah jatuh cinta padamu yang membuatku SULIT BUNUH DIRI! Kau pikir aku akan berhenti tersakiti jika mencintaimu? Jawabannya adalah tidak, Dazai. TIDAK KARENA CINTAMU-LAH YANG MEMBUAT INI SEMAKIN RUMIT!"

 _PLAKKK!_

"Chuuya ... dengarkan aku dulu. KAMU HARUS BERHENTI SEKARANG JUGA! JANGAN MENYEBERANGI JALAN! CHUUYA!" Entah bisikan setan mana yang membawanya pergi berlari. Chuuya terhenti ketika Dazai meraih tangan itu untuk ditarik menjauh. Mereka harus menepi sekarang, dia tahu sekaligus yakin.

"Berjanjilah padaku untuk bertanggung jawab dengan menyusulku ke neraka. Maaf telah menamparmu."

"Chuu-!"

Pegangan mereka terlepas. Tubuh mungil itu melayang sesaat ketika seorang bertudung hitam mendorongnya dari belakang. Chuuya terhempas tanpa daya, dicium oleh badan truk yang terlambat mengerem.

Merah bersimbah di atas jingga senja. Dazai meratapi pemandangan terakhir yang disaksikannya.

" _Game over_ , Dazai Osamu. Siapa yang sebenarnya idiot karena cewek ini menolak bantuanmu dan membakar uangnya."

"Awalnya Chuuya enggan menemuiku dan sengaja menggandeng Akutagawa agar aku menjauh. Tetapi, karena sadar akan segera dibunuh dia jadi memberanikan diri. Kau sengaja membunuhnya hari ini juga karena Chuuya fokus berbicara denganku sehingga dia tidak menyadari keberadaanmu. Begitukah rencana busukmu, Fyodor?"

"Entahlah, siapa yang tahu. Hanya satu yang harus kau ketahui; bayar utang pacarmu dengan uang seratus juta atau ganti menggunakan nyawamu."

"Sebelum dibunuh aku akan bunuh diri dan menyusul Chuuya ke neraka."

"Pilihanmu ada tiga; dibunuh olehku; bunuh diri sendiri atau membusuk di penjara. Cepat atau lambat polisi akan menangkapmu atas tuduhan membobol bank dan rekening orang." Fyodor berlalu menyeberangi jalan. Urusannya telah selesai dan tinggal menunggu waktu.

Dulu, Nakahara Chuuya pernah bilang jika gadis tangguh itu tidak ingin orang lain merenggut kehidupannya darinya sehingga memilih bunuh diri. Namun, ia juga takut akan keputusan tersebut dan meminta kepada Dazai untuk melakukan bunuh diri ganda. Meski, ya ... selalu gagal entah karena kutukan atau apa. Tahu-tahu si idiot jatuh cinta sampai melupakan tujuan awal.

Dazai Osamu berterima kasih kepada beban seratus juta rupiah yang telah mempertemukan sekaligus memisahkannya dengan Nakahara Chuuya. Meski berakhir dibunuh, setidaknya gadis yang dia cintai tidak memiliki penyesalan lagi, bukan?

Tinggal di neraka bersama penyesalan tanpa dirinya yang menemani tentu sangat menyakitkan.

Tamat.

A/N: Fanfic ini udah dibikin dari 1 Januari dan niatnya publish tanggal 31 meski gagal. Dan kalo kalian familier ama judulnya, aku emang terinspirasi dari puisi Sapardi yg berjudul serupa yakni 'Ketika Berhenti di Sini'. Moga kalian menikmati fanfic aneh ini (?) dan kalo berkenan bisa tinggalin review, fav atau follow. dan, dan, dannn kalo ending-nya agak gantung maaf banget, tapi kurasa enggak karena sebenernya masalah mereka udah terselesaikan hehehe. buat seterusnya juga chuuya bakal aku genderbend~

Oke, sampai jumpa di lain fanfic~ dan seperti biasa buat yang mau gabung grup bisa kirim no WA kalian lewat PM.


End file.
